


Juncture

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jiyong, Bottom Seungri, M/M, Smut, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He finds him when he thinks he's already got everything.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Initially published on asianfanfics.com under the same title. Apologies for mistakes and errors.  
> This story also contains a quote from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll.

"Looking you over, and you don't know my name yet. But by the time you look away, already know I couldn't fake it. _"_  
Banks _, Warm Water_

 

* * *

 

All my life, people are always like an open book for me; I read them so easily, so clearly.

I won’t claim myself to be the best in my field, but what can I say if people around me always say so? What I know is I love my own game. I love reading, and reading people is a sport I enjoy so much—interesting and boring types alike.

You know one of the things I hate the most in life? It’s ennui. Lethargy. The first term sounds more interesting, though.

Ennui.

In case you don’t know what it means, ennui is—I quote it from Cambridge Dictionary—“ _a feeling of being bored and mentally tired caused by having nothing interesting or exciting to do._ ” And for that reason, I really love my game. It makes me feel… alive, you know? The thrill… the excitement… the adrenaline rush… whatever feeling it is, it helps keep myself sane enough; when my brain doesn’t stop formulating the possible outcomes from taking one action in response to someone I am dealing with… when I finally figure out the things I can do to gain control over someone without him or her realizing it…

If my brain works like a clock, it’d have never stopped ticking. And the moment it does, my whole body will stop functioning. I die (not literally, of course, but the ennui will weaken me to the point where I feel lost. Hm? How do I know? It’s because it happened to me once until it drove me crazy… _almost_. But I’m not going to talk about it. Not here; I’ll save it later).

Alright. Where were we? Oh, wait. I remember it.

So… hmm, how should I say it? Ah. Right.

In the end, I’m the one who gain a control over them. I’m the one who dominate, making people do things I want them to do… although most of the times, they think it’s always their own intention.

But where’s the fun if I make them see the strings I’ve attached to their limbs?

 

 

Thinking that I always have the upper hand all my life, the confidence grows in me. Eventually rapidly. It gives me the feeling like… well, you know, something like ‘ _I’m on the top of the world and nobody can bring me down_ ’? Because I’m sure that’s the same feeling Mufasa had when he showed his kingdom to Simba (but too bad he didn’t have me on his side; otherwise, I could’ve prevented his falling and kept Scar at bay).

Being confident is good. But apparently, I did the same mistake most people in my position did. I thought that I was untouched and nothing could change the fact that I’ve been controlling people all the time. And the worst part is: I grew careless.

Because changes are the only thing that remains static in this ever-changing world, and it struck me along with flashes of colorful light in a dimmed room where all I could hear were the noises of people meeting the loud, deafening music.

It came too sudden, until the memory of it that I could still remember is only comprised of the scent of pheromone exuded across the room desperately and vulgarly…

And the eyes… those eyes that gave me an intense stare as if he was preying on me… making me vulnerable, but also… aroused. The gaze; it gave me the chill, yet it also triggered something that probably had been buried deep inside of me, waiting to be finally awaken one day.

He was a magnet and I, apparently, was too weak to defy the force.

 

*

 

How should I describe that day? Well… please bear with me, for it’ll turn into a very long story to hear.

It started just like your typical ordinary day, when you thought nothing would ever go out of your hand. And never once in my life had I ever imagined that the turning point would greet me that day, when all I wanted was enjoying the night just like everyone else did.

Friday night it was; people were swarming the restaurants, cafes, shopping malls, and clubs—and the latter was where I was heading to, along with Seunghyun and Youngbae, my best friends. The rain didn’t stop falling from the open sky since the evening, but it didn’t cease us from our plan.

Because it was our night. It was the time of our life where we felt like we were on the top of the world. The moment where we felt completely invincible.

A few hours before, exactly when it was seven on the second hand to our unofficial lunch break—meaning 2:00 P.M.—we received a call that turned our Fri-nay to Fri-yay. It was a very, very important call from one of the biggest companies in hospitality and leisure who finally agreed to sign on a contract from us so the bank where we were (and are) working at would build their payroll system.

After the call, we spent the rest of the day throwing a mini party in the pantry; Seunghyun got drunk from buckets of ice cream he stole from that bitch Vivienne, Daesung gladly helped the asshole Adrian spend his bags of cookies, and I stayed sober to watch over them… hell, of course no; because Ernest’s stash of chocolate was always too irresistible—especially considering the fact that the dickhead claimed to eat only the most expensive variants. I was beyond ecstatic when I found out that he spoke the truth.

Life had never looked that easy until the phone call came.

I wore my best outfit that night—although Youngbae always pointed out that I never looked like wearing the expensive stuffs from the way I dressed up for a casual occasion (“You often look like a beggar, dumbass!” I wonder how I still befriend him even until now, considering how his words often break my tiny, fragile heart), I knew better that my confidence and suave demeanor were the ultimate weapon that completed my style, anywhere and anytime.

And that night was pretty different. Rather than going to the club we frequented often, we decided to go to SUA, a relatively new night club only people with money who could enter… meaning that I could not get into the place unless I actually dressed up.

So there I was, driving my C-Class (as I was sitting behind the steering wheel, I thought to myself that I should start eyeing the next year’s E-Class… especially the convertible one) to the downtown and entering the place with white Tom Ford button down wrapping around my slender, lean body (which I feel so proud of!), dark brown chino pants, and Salvatore Ferragamo Venetian slip-on in wine.

Music welcomed me as I stepped into the club—those typical EDM music you always listened to anywhere. The night was still young, so it wasn’t crowded yet inside. My eyes quickly scanned the room, still lit enough for me to recognize some faces—a rising Japanese-born model who was dating a famous actor, a TV personality, the mayor’s daughter and her cronies, a socialite and fashionista… basically, you know, _those_ people. But there was no sign of Youngbae and Seunghyun yet, so I casually glided towards the bar and seated myself on the leather stool.

SUA might be a new place, but it surely gained its popularity and reputation very quickly. I heard the owners of this club were a bunch of young and rich guys with, absolutely, connections. But it was never what made this place quickly grabbed my attention. Rather, it was the name; so short and simple, yet so catchy to my ear. I heard it was from a foreign language, meaning “to meet”.

Whoever picked the name, he or she piqued me.

The bartender approached me and asked me what I wanted. “Martini,” I told him—the tag pinned to his chest read Jongdae, “and stirred.”

“Do you want to open the tab?” asked Jongdae with a smile on his face—it didn’t take long for me to notice that the bartender always had that warm expression on his face; probably one among other reasons why a couple of girls were giggling while not-so-inconspicuously talking about him.

“Yep; my friends are coming,” I told him, replying his smile. The young guy nodded and quickly prepared my order.

Okay. I understand if you judge me to be pretentious, especially after you heard a brief explanation about myself. You may scoff and mock me, but contrary to popular belief, I’m actually the kind of person who mostly prefer to stick to something more classic; it’s timeless; it never goes out of style, no matter how much your effort to make it more contemporary is.

And… okay, I must admit that the drink does match my persona. It makes me feel… powerful; after all, it’s James Bond’s drink, isn’t it?

My drink arrived and the very first sip completely struck me in awe; the silky, smooth feel in my mouth… it was priceless. Another possible reason why this Jongdae’s popular, I assume. And so my eyes began to look around once again, admiring the leather-trimmed interior. It was completely classy, fitting its reputation. The brown Chesterfield sofas were arranged in the room too, many of them were already occupied.

I’ve told you how much I love observing people, right? And a night club is one of the best places for someone like me. It’s always amusing to see people who eventually turn into drunkards as the night grows—even the angry one’s still amusing to see. Here, I can freely judge people based on the way they dress up and, more importantly, what they order. For example, girls who order Long Island Iced Tea are those who come for a fuck. And if you find someone who intentionally raises his voice when ordering Sex on the Beach near you, and then gives you a wink, he’s the one to avoid—unless such dying-to-look-cool act attracts you (which most likely makes me questions your taste).

Though I really enjoy it, I almost never do it whenever I go clubbing, unless there’s someone or two approaching me. That’s also why I never want to get myself wasted if possible—taking care of drunk Seunghyun aside (because Youngbae always goes ninja whenever the Seunghyun has lost his consciousness), it’s never fun to wake up with a terrible headache from hangover and not remembering the person I fucked the night before.

Hey. Don't get me wrong, okay? I still wonder why people often act as if one-night stand is the worst thing ever someone could do… Yes. You’re right. While I’m being honest when I tell you that it definitely is _not_ why I go clubbing, it doesn’t mean I should reject the invitation when both she—or he—and I want it, right? That’s why I also set some rules about this… matter.

Well, you know. No sex without condom, if it’s a girl. If it’s a guy… let’s say I’m more flexible about this.

Unfortunately, though, the problem with observing people in a club is people often think I’m checking them out. Fortunately, pushing people away is kind of easy when I really am not interested, but it’s easier when I have my friends around me… especially when I have a bad luck and the one coming for me is really pushy. That’s why I never go alone.

My eyes were pinned at the young DJ who were spinning on the stage, my head was bobbing up and down following the music when I heard the voice of a man. “Jongdae!” His greeting was so bright, and it somehow managed to slip into the music that filled up the space.

 _Oh_ , I thought to himself, _our young bartender here also gets himself a fanboy, apparently…_ Purely curious, I turned my head to the left and found a guy was standing next to me. His smiling lips formed the lip tail which end curled up into a smile, making his bright, clean skin even more radiant. His jawline wasn’t as defined as Seunghyun’s bony structure, but it was clear enough to see. The soft-looking jet-black hair was styled up, the dark color was matched by the blazer the man was wearing with a white shirt underneath it—the top button was undone.

Remember that I told you that day started out something just like any typical day, except for the second when I got that phone call?

Because right when the other man’s light brown eyes found me, I should’ve known first that my life would be completely turned inside down for the rest of the night and everything I had been knowing about myself for years would be proven wrong.

Especially when the smirk lingered on his face as the man tilted his head slightly sideways, and the stare in his eyes changed in a sudden.

I put the glass and brought the brim closer to my parted lips without breaking my stare, only to notice that it was already empty.

 

*

 

Minutes and hours had passed since I first saw the stranger. I was still completely oblivious of what the fate had bestowed upon me for the rest of the night because Seunghyun and Youngbae finally had arrived. We had moved to the sofa and spent our time drinking and cheering—Seunghyun, who always loved being loud, was absolutely the leader. Our small group, soon enough, grew larger, although only the three of us who stayed for the people always came and go as soon as they could—none of them interested me, Seunghyun was as straight as a rubber ruler, and Youngbae was too faithful to his fiancée.

Meanwhile, the place got more and more crowded as the night grew and the music eventually became loud and louder. Bodies were flocking the dance floor, and I had noticed from a long time ago how the movements changed from the kind of ‘ _I came here only to dance and enjoy the night_ ’ to ‘l _et’s see if I can make him cum in his pants_ ’.

Me? Well… I had no idea why, but I really wanted to dance that night. So, with chatty Seunghyun clinging onto my neck and Youngbae walked behind us, together we strode to the dance floor.

“We’re daaaaancinggggg!” screamed Seunghyun loudly in my ear before he finally released me from his arm, jumping up and down in the crowd.

By the way, somehow I feel grateful that Choi fucking Seunghyun’s gay. If only the girls aren’t too busy hallucinating about how cool and such a gentleman he is (supposed to be), they wouldn’t find this child-like, noisy, and kind of drunk side of him a turn off… especially right there and right then when he was thinking that he was a dancing machine. Guys, on the other hand, didn’t find this side of him a turn off, strangely enough so he naturally had a better luck with those who also have a dick dangling between their legs but are willing to feel Seunghyun’s own shoving up into their ass.

Well, I have to admit that his perfectly sculptured face does help most of the time (except for his large ears that resemble Yoda’s or Spock’s, depending on what your fandom is. Sometimes, I think his enormous ears are a reminder that nobody was born perfect).

As expected, he found a dancing partner only a few moments after he left me; a guy almost as tall as Seunghyun with long fringe framing his face. I couldn’t see him clearly for the crowd got even more and more enthusiastic as the DJ continued playing the blaring music and their swaying bodies completely blocked me from them.

So I thought to myself: _Whatever. Just dance, man. It’s your night, after all_. Following the ocean of pulsating bodies around me, I moved my body and danced without anything in my head. The thought about the possibility of buying a new car, going for a vacation in some tropical island this winter, and investing portion of money I’d receive by the end of the year in stocks suddenly vanished into thin air. They didn’t matter in this small world full of nothing but self-indulgence; a world where pleasure was the highest good and main aim in humanity.

I only wanted to have fun, making the most of the night and wishing that it would never end. All the rush and thrill from thinking that I was _completely_ invincible mixed with my already alcohol-clouded mind. Bodies pressed against the others, hands were touching here and there, and I couldn’t recall how many asses grinding on me or boobs served wholly before my eyes. The faces I saw consisted of unclear images of colors in a dimmed room and everything smelled like nothing but adrenaline and liquor. My ears captured nothing but lewd moans or desperate let’s-go-someplace-and-fuck-me-please pleas.

But suddenly, everything became crystal clear when a face emerged in front of me. Unlike people swarming the dance floor, he only stood still and completely undisrupted by its surroundings. I was just as if there was an invisible barrier encircling him, keeping him untouchable.

It was the same eyes—gleaming with splashes of colors reflected on its surface—that pulled me immediately from my trance. I might or might not stop dancing—I can’t remember it, because the intense gaze was the only thing I can recall now. It kept me frozen to my spot. It was full of a certainty that made me react… _differently_.

The stranger had found me, or maybe it was only an unplanned re-encounter. Whichever it was, I didn’t really care…

Maybe.

But I knew I was sober enough to remember how it felt when his lips were pressed against mine, so plush and soft. He was eating my own (surprisingly) gently, until his tongue lined the tight gap between them. I instinctively opened my mouth, offering him an entrance...

…only to get nothing. Nothing, and the pressure put on my lips quickly vanished and when I opened my eyes, a distance had grown between us, although the tip of his nose was still touching mine. The hot air was blowing right on my parted lips, and we were standing and glued like that for the next few moments.

The loud music found its way entering my auditory system, as if trying to remind me where I was right then. Completely perplexed but also irked at the same time, I pulled myself away only to feel a hand rest on my nape, quicker than me. The next thing I knew were tongues of hot air licking at my earlobe, followed by a low whisper in my ear, saying:

“Your place. I’m waiting.”

And in a blink of an eye, the man disappeared, leaving me beyond dumbfounded and stunned.

 

*

 

Right from this point, I should warn you that what you’ll read… it’s not innocent at all. While it’s true that what happened was utter cliché—

After all, this is story of me meeting a stranger in a night club, remember? I don’t blame you if you already expected that what happened ever since the moment I started telling you this is completely predictable.

Where were we? Ah. The kiss. Alright, let’s continue the story from there...

 

*

 

Right after I regained my composure, I could no longer find the stranger. Well, what did I expect anyway? The lighting was too poor with flashes of pink and purple and green and orange, and the crowd was too immersed in the festivity. But there I was, still standing like a lost boy when the bodies around me were still jumping up and down and the hips were swaying to the music.

What I knew was whatever excitement I felt before had vanished into thin air and I hardly slipped out from crowd, making my way back to our spot. And right after I threw my body to the sofa, Youngbae suddenly appeared and handed me a glass of drink—mojito.

“What happened?” he asked me calmly, and it didn’t surprise me at all to know that he knew.

I felt the fresh taste of the drunk running down my throat as I pressed my lids tightly. “Nothing,” was the only thing I murmured, too quiet amidst the deafening music. But I didn’t give any single fuck, for what the stranger had done to me was too distracting.

Youngbae only nudged me, trying to get my attention. “Know what? If you want to call it a night, it’s okay,” he was practically screaming. “I’ll take care of Seunghyun, although he was now busy doing his mating dance ritual on the dance floor with some guy. It’s still the same guy, you know. You probably have seen him too.”

“Yeah…”

No. It wasn’t the way he suddenly appeared and kissed me, and then refused to advance when I _definitely_ had opened my mouth for him that made me feel that annoyed. No, it wasn’t because how _great_ it was to feel his wet tongue and velvety whisper in my ear. And no, it definitely was NOT because of what he told me.

Well…

Okay… I’ll admit it: those did make me feel completely exasperated because I had never been treated that way… until he suddenly came out of nothing. And it got even more irritating when that night was supposed to be one of the best times of my life—the thought of Seunghyun probably getting laid that night only added fuel to my fire.

But most likely, the reason why I felt that way was how something inside me reacted in a way that was _not_ me. I definitely had never been the kind of a man to be treated that way, only to be told to do what someone said in the end. Who the hell did he think he was? Just because he kissed me and I let him enter me—which he did _not_ do—it didn’t give him the right to tell me what to do.

I did get a point, didn’t I?

And that was why I told myself that I definitely would find him and showed him who I was. If he wanted to play a game, then fine; I’d show him that whatever the game he was luring me into had always been _mine_.

 

 

But apparently, finding him wasn’t as easy as I had thought. I had lost count on how many times I wandered around, making my way through the crowd as an attempt to find him. In some occasions, I even almost mistook some people as _him_. Don’t blame me; blame him and his so general style; blame the lighting; blame the booze…

He told me he was waiting, but heck… It angered me even more because wasn’t that so obvious that he had fooled me?

Me.

Someone had made fun of _me_.

That sudden realization struck me immediately, and the rage… right here, right now, as I’m sitting across you while munching my waffle… I think I can still feel it.

When I returned to out spot, Seunghyun was already there—or _parts_ of Seunghyun were there. Because under the lighting, I could hardly see whose body on top on who and who was straddling who and whose hand I saw trailing down the other body… he and whoever the guy was were too busy advancing their mating ritual for the night.

“Get a room!” I shouted at them, earning myself only one second of attention before Seunghyun’s smirk disappeared on the other lips pressed against his. Youngbae was chatting with a girl and they seemed to be in a friendlier mood, completely contrasting the explosion of sex drive as demonstrated on the other end of sofa.

The girl smiled at me politely. Although she did dress up for a party, her demeanor clearly told me that she didn’t come to get wasted or fucked—she was most likely there because her friends told her to come, and found herself lost in the horde of people, drunk from alcohol and desire. Shifting her body, she moved towards Youngbae so there was enough room for me to sit on the sofa.

“Hello!” She spoke loud enough without having to scream like I did to Seunghyun earlier. “I’m Hanna, Youngbae’s junior in college.”

I waved my hand and slouched my body on the sofa; the anger apparently exhausted me, especially with the thought of letting myself lower my guard and a stranger fool me. “It’s okay.”

My curt response might look impolite, and I completely realized that I wasn’t being myself. But that night, I could care less about my attitude because I suddenly wanted to leave the place as soon as possible. My hand undid the top button of my shirt, hoping that it would ease me a little. My eyes were looking around aimlessly, and my ears caught the moaning that came from two bodies on the other side of sofa—because, who else?

I nudged my finger on Youngbae’s arm, stretching my arm across Hanna’s back. “Man, told them—”

‘Told them to go someplace else to fuck’ was what I wanted to ask, but apparently it was never meant to be completed once my gaze captured an intense gaze directed at… me.

It was _him_.

It was _him_ , standing with his back leaned against the bar counter and his elbow rested, propping him.

It was _him_ , whose free hand was taking a glass close to his smirking lips, sipping the liquor.

It was _him_ , and his stare wasn’t faltered at all. Even from where I was, it was obvious to see how he looked so full of himself; his demeanor was of those who were sure that the world was always in their hand… As if he was the one who gained control over _everything_.

Basically, I was looking at someone who was acting like me.

“ _Your place_ ,” it felt like he was whispering in my ear one again, with a huff of hot air blowing on my skin and the tip of his wet tongue tickled the earlobe, “ _I’m waiting_.”

Somebody definitely should teach this snob a lesson, especially one about You Should Never Try Making Fun of Me 101.

His eyes were peeking from the brim of the glass he was holding, and I raised my head, returning his gaze. My legs felt so firm as I straightened my body, each step I took towards him was steady.

Okay, you may imagine it like a scene in a movie where I walked slowly, heading toward him who was (seemingly) waiting for me to arrive. You may imagine how easy it was for me to make my way to him, amidst the ocean of people; I won’t blame you for this.

All that I can still recall is how his silhouette grew in every step I took. I thought I could inhale the subtle white musk I had breathed in when he kissed me earlier, mixed with the slight smell of alcohol his hot breath oozed. I thought I could see the lip tail carved on the sly smirk on his face once again; the same one my eyes captured when I first saw him before. I thought…

And then a group of noisy girls suddenly appeared out of nowhere, encaging me with their loud voice, red lips, and not-so-clothed bodies. That was when I had my focus diverted—only for a split second, but it was apparently more than enough for me to lose _him_ … because when I returned my gaze to the bar, the stranger had disappeared.

One of the girls was obviously pushing and pressing herself to me, leaning her face with her mouth was probably only a few centimeters from my ear. The tip of her fingers brushed the side of my neck as she whispered, “Dance with me?”

I swear to you, to God, and to this delicious waffle that I was more than ready to push herself away… but something— _someone_ —had pulled me backwards rather forcefully and my back was met by a firm surface. Soon enough, two arms confined me firmly by my waist and I felt a pressure on one of my shoulder; it came along with a familiar scent.

“Sorry, Miss,” but his voice didn’t sound apologetic at all, “Unfortunately, this hottie’s with me.”

I knew I didn’t even need to look to see who had interrupted the girl, but I did anyway. And yes, as expected, it was the same eyes that were greeting me for a moment before they disappeared in half-closed lids when the man nuzzled his nose in my neck and sucked at a patch of my skin.

Not only were he ignoring the girls, he clearly marked me in front of them.

Little did I know I had lost myself in a game that was supposed to be mine right from the moment I felt his teeth buried in my neck and noticed a tug in my groin. The time of change had finally come.

 

 

His mouth was still on my neck when I forced myself to keep a distance between us; I had no idea if the grunt coming out from my throat was a disappointed or relieved one. The patch he had marked felt so hot… _too hot_ , if you want me to tell you the truth. There was a great urge to touch it, but I somehow managed to resist it; rather, I glared at the stranger, who was eyeing me still so passionately.

He even shamelessly brushed his thumb over his mouth—I remember I could see his lips wet from saliva.

My mouth opened, ready to spill out any curses that had been coursing into my mind, only to have him cut me first. “You’re welcome,” that was what he said and I could see how his mouth formed a cat-like smirk with the edge of his smile curled upwards.

And the longer I looked at his face, I realized that this man was kind of gorgeous.

Uh, okay. Scratch that.

He was _gorgeous_. And _hot_ ; even the black blazer he was wearing on top of his white shirt was not enough to hide how fit the body was. I felt another tug down there as my stupid mind unconsciously imagined the sight of him topless in front of me…

…or maybe completely naked, once my eyes captured the sight of prominent bulge in front of his pants. Even with my eyes alone, I was already convinced of how big it was; whatever _it_ was, hidden behind the layers of cloth.

“Dance with me?”

Minutes later, I felt so stupid for letting myself being led by this hot stranger... for nodding to his invitation immediately and wordlessly.

 

 

His body was gyrating fluidly, as if he was born with the rhythm already in his muscles and veins. I could feel his eyes ravishing me, preying on me without a break; even under the sickly sometimes-pinkish sometimes-purplish sometimes-greenish strobe lights, I could notice the gleam on the brown surface of his eyes that stung me with… something.

It still feels so strange to realize how a stare alone could seize me. No string, no cuff, no chain.

His hands rarely touched me; even amidst the ocean of people, he somehow barely got his body—the body I was completely sure was perfectly sculpted if only I could tear the shirt—pushed to me.

I _knew_ he was showing off… but I didn’t do anything.

Well, okay; to be completely honest, I _couldn’t_ do anything. Suddenly, standing on the dance floor felt so awkward for me; I never call myself a bad dancer, because I’m excellent at it. However, to notice how this stranger was trying to flirt with me… suddenly I forgot even how to move a finger properly.

Needless to say, it was my first time feeling that way. It felt so strange… so foreign…yet I didn’t walk away, leaving the man just like what I might have done if he was someone I wasn’t interested in.

Does that mean I was already attracted to him right at the moment when we were on the dance floor? I mean, an attraction… in such a sexual way instead of the one developed in me because I wished to… “educate” him the way I initially wanted to do?

It may or may not be true, for the foreign feeling growing inside overwhelmed me.

“Why don’t you dance?” he asked me, still swaying his body with poise.

Of course I didn’t say anything, because something like, “Suddenly I can’t remember how to dance,” didn’t sound make sense, right? (Plus, I had my dignity at stake too.)

“You seemed to be really good at dancing earlier,” eventually, he removed the distance between us, pressing his front against my own without ceasing himself from moving along with the beat. And along with that, I could feel the friction on the lower part of my body that invited another tug coming from my clothed groin. Our height difference wasn’t so obvious—I even had no idea who was taller, me or him. And with his flickering brown eyes open for me to see clearly, the odd sensation inside me grew even stronger. His lips parted; leaning his mouth on me ear, his hushed voice hummed, “Show me.”

But I didn’t.

Rather, my hands found their place to rest and grip at his waist, securing his body against mine. My lips scuffed at the earlobe, letting my tongue out a little to feel the curvature with its wet tip. Trailing downwards the jawline, I peppered the skin with light kisses. My breath was heavy, and I could clearly hear that the guy was also having the same issue.

My palms were cupping and squeezing and kneading his clothed ass—it felt so soft and plump, and fitted perfectly in my hands. And to hear that moan right in my ear as I caressed the cheeks… I knew what kind of music I’d like to hear for the rest of the night.

Once again, we were finally face to face, but there was no kiss although I knew better that my lips were ready for that. For a moment, we were only looking into each other’s eyes; I might never have any idea what he was seeing inside mine, but I could only see the golden colored flame burning even brighter inside his—that was probably the reason why his body felt so hot on me.

His lips parted and amidst the blaring sound and intense beat, I could still hear his voice—the invisible barrier engulfing him had wrapped around me too, probably because of how our bodies desperately wanted to merge as one although I, at least, hadn’t realized it at once.

“Your place.”

And I told him, “Why should we wait any longer?”

He only gave me his smirk before the kiss;

The kiss… it wasn’t like the one where you could see fireworks as you closed your eyes; for we both know it was the God of Lust speaking to us through our connected lips. It was a wet, passionate kiss; it felt like both of us were so desperate to get any closer than we already were, with his arms squeezing me inside his hug.

He did it even rougher and more determined that the way he did before… when he kissed me for the very first time. He was needy, and I knew it from the way his teeth trapped my lips. He wanted to dominate, and I realized it from how the tongue crawling out of his cavern forcefully tried to open my mouth and explored me from the inside.

It wasn’t like I was giving up, though. I… merely surrendered, because now that I think about it, it felt like submitting myself was the right thing to do.

Blame the music. Blame the heat surrounding and inside us. Blame the tension growing inside my chest, going straight to my groin. Blame the alcohol. Blame Seunghyun for finding someone to fuck and making out in front of me. Blame Youngbae for not trying to flirt with that girl Hanna. And more importantly, blame this fucking gorgeous stranger for his everything—his lavish lips, lascivious smirk, God-like body, velvety voice…

I knew I opened my mouth.

And I knew that the tongue finally reached my inside, exploring every spot with burning desire and urgency. The tongue touched me oh so intimately inside my mouth and over my tongue… touching everything in a way that made me realize what kind of dancing I’d like to do the whole night.

 

*

 

“Decent neighborhood.”

I turned off the engine and glanced at him. “I’m sorry?”

“Where you live at; it’s a decent neighborhood,” he answered without looking at me; he was still making himself comfortable on the leather-covered front seat, leaning his back and staring at anything before him. “It’s a good house too.”

It was past midnight, of course; earlier, we casually walked out from SUA. He went out first and I followed a few moments later—my eyes met Youngbae after the kiss and I knew that he knew that I should leave. When I reached my car, the stranger had been there, leaning himself against the vehicle nonchalantly. How did he know that it was my car? Well, I had no idea… and I didn’t give any single fuck about it either.

I quietly unlocked the door and entered the car; he quietly followed. We spent the whole drive to my house in silence, yet it didn’t make it a little easier for me.

Because our intention felt even more obvious when there were only two of us, confined inside the sedan where nothing but quiet surrounding us—even the machine hum didn’t manage to seep into the cabin. I remember I turned on the music in hope to help me get rid of the rather awkward silence, but it only made the atmosphere even thicker with unspoken desire once I heard the first line: _Looking you over, and you don’t know my name yet_.

Wrong song… maybe. I remember that I automatically eyed the guy from the perimeter of my sight, but he didn’t seem to notice anything.

And the song was no longer played once I reached my place and parked my sedan on the carport, because I turned off the player even before it finished. However, after minutes passed, it refused to leave my head and it felt like it was still playing in the car. And it was still on repeat amidst the silence we shared together inside—he was still doing nothing and I, strangely, found myself anticipating and waiting.

 _Are we going to do it in the car?_ That was what I thought to myself, amidst the sultry voice singing inside my head—a car sex wasn’t and isn’t something strange for me anyway. _Or are we going to leave soon and do it inside?_ And I have to admit that I preferred the last one—more space means more freedom and flexibility, right?

I glimpse at him and saw his eyes were closed. The only source of lighting came from my house’s front yard; it wasn’t enough to show me what kind of expression the guy was having. However, I could notice one thing: he was really calm… _too_ calm until he was both unreadable and readable at the same time.

Meanwhile, I still had no idea what had made me that… quiet. Perhaps, it was because I could and couldn’t read him when we were still inside my car. Perhaps, it was because I knew and didn’t know what he wanted from me. Perhaps, it was because I was still denying that I had turned into the submissive one the moment he landed his lavish lips on my own for the first time…

“Hey,” his hushed voice broke the silence and I was dragged into the reality once again. “We shouldn’t waste our time.”

Perhaps, it was because of _that_ something inside me, waiting to be discovered and explored by the one who had waken it up from its sleep.

 

*

 

But even though I had opened the door and brought him into my place, he still made me full of anticipation. Even though we got some distance between us, it was like I could still feel the heated radiated from his body—when he was standing behind me as I unlocked the front door, when he followed me quietly through the entrance and living room, when he asked me if I’d allow him to go to my kitchen because he wanted a glass of water…

I entered my bedroom, but I was only standing silently for I completely had no idea what I was doing, let alone what I should be doing. The door… I left it open—because the reason he was in my place was so obvious, wasn’t it?

For a few moments, I did consider whether I should undress myself or not—although one-night stand wasn’t something foreign for me, this one was absolutely different. My past experiences were full of passion, unleashed shamelessly amidst the lewd moaning, swollen lips, adrenaline rush, wet kisses, open legs, and sweat.

And this one… you might have noticed that this one was too calm… but only in façade. But with the air surrounding us filled with nothing but our sexual desire, each passing moment felt like the quiet before the storm finally came.

I had no idea what was inside his head, it was obvious that my mind was too busy thinking about the infinite possibilities about…

About _what_?

I probably would never have any idea at all once I heard the quiet thud and saw the door was closed. A hand grabbed me by my wrist firmly—the physical contact marked the coming of the storm, which came along with the comfort of my bedroom sofa against my back and the weight of another body on top of me.

The storm was bound to happen anyway. The rush of desire broke the dam, at last, and needless to say, I let myself drown in it once our lips were connected like they were supposed to be.

 


	2. The Night

It’s not like I’m falling in love; I just want you to do me no good, and you look like you could. _”_  
Arctic Monkeys, _No. 1 Party Anthem_

* * *

 

His blazer fell down to my bedroom floor voicelessly, and each of us still had an unnecessary layer of cloth that kept our heated, thumping chests from merging.

He was… demanding. I got myself pushed, both literally and figuratively, as his mouth didn’t cease to assault mine, barely leaving us a mere second only to gasp for air. His body barred me, pressing hardly against my chest. With the back of the sofa behind me, I had no place to escape.

It wasn’t like I wanted to do so, though—to escape, I meant.

And who cared about the lack of air, when the low whimper coming from his throat was the one I breathed in from my mouth, connected to his?

The tension grew more and more intense, and the atmosphere was getting way hotter. The heat shared by our attached, clothed bodies tickled me with electrifying sensation—somehow, my intoxicated brain and I felt that was the sole reason why we didn’t stop roaming our hands on each other’s body, or why we didn’t break the kiss. Because if we stopped touching and the sensation vanished, we might fear we wouldn’t be able to live anymore.

But the heat coming from where our groins met… mine was grinded nearly to no end by his own… God, I swore (and I still do) that it felt so great. Fantastic. Amazing; though it did come with the excruciating thrill as if my loins were on fire, about to burst—Nabokov, apparently, wasn’t trying too hard to be witty when he wrote that famous line of his in _Lolita_.

My thumb was brushing on his nipple when he was sucking my tongue, inviting a lewd mewling as he kept sucking on it passionately. The other hand of mine palmed his the tent pushing out from his groin—I was so dying to see how much bigger it would have become, recalling how impressive his size was earlier in the club although we hadn’t done anything. His moaning got louder as he shifted his body frantically on top of me, his folded legs were flanking my thighs. I squeezed his bulge and he released me from his mouth, tipping his head backwards and whined, “Fuck!!!”

But my lips were hungry, and greedy they were. And I really didn’t want the rush to end as I took the opportunity to press my lips on his bare neck, nipping and sucking at it—I needed my turn to mark him too, for whatever reason it was. My fingers were hastily unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants; when I finally did, our lips were rejoined once again with my attempt to undo the useless shirt covering his body.

He stopped me, yanking my hands away from him. I groaned while savoring the taste of metal melting into my taste buds—who bit whom, it didn’t matter. But the sinful lip I was trapping between my teeth were pulling away when the distance was growing between us. His eyes were locked onto mine, still seizing me without chain. And still pinning me with his stare only, he rested my hands on his hips and every inch of his torso started to expose in front of me.

The only second when we broke our stare was when he had to pull the cloth over his head, and the exact moment when he found me, I just couldn’t restrain it any longer; I had to fuck him.

His hand was pressing me right on my chest, keeping me from advancing our dance, although I could see how hungry he was—my cock wasn’t the only that had pushed a tent inside the pants. He shifted his body—and fuck, the friction was too unbearable—and climbed down from my lap with his hand holding mine. The pants were sliding down silently and he, with nothing but briefs covering him, was standing before me.

And yes, it was indeed a God-like body hidden underneath the clothes we had removed, glowing even brighter than my bedroom light. His pale complexion was clean and the curvature of his well-built, toned body created slightly darker shades that made his body look even more desirable.

I’ve told you how hot he was, haven’t I? But I was wrong, for ‘hot’ was an understatement.

A light pull was enough to get me on my feet; I had learnt that his magnetism was too strong, after all. Leaning himself so close to me, it was his turn to undo my pants and he was doing it while tracing my jawline with the hot air blown out from his parted lips. Once the breezy air touched my bare thighs, his wet tongue brushed against my Adam’s apple as his hand squeezed my clothed erection, licking my neck upwards until it touched my lips.

Soon enough, his wide, sly grin and tongue had disappeared once I claimed him with my mouth for the nth time.

We kissed again and again and again… our hands were roaming on each other, desperately trying to remember the curvature, until mine had his ass in them, even softer and fitting way more perfectly with no cloth between us, and my hand couldn’t stop molding it.

With my hands were still cupping and caressing his cheeks, he lifted himself and got me wrapped around his legs by my waist. The moaning coming out from his mouth as I kissed and nipped and sucked at his chest was really, really sweet in my ears. His body arched and got tensed once I scuffed at his caramelized nipple with my tongue.

Fuck, I wanted him to sing my name for the rest of the night in the dulcet, sultry voice of his.

And the moment when my finger found the hole between his soft cheeks, I knew I urgently needed a fuckable surface.

“God,” he mumbled heavily as I carried him, his legs were wrapping me, “you taste even more amazing.” His arms were around my neck, pushing my head closer to him until I could feel nothing but his hot breath and his manly scent, mixed with whatever cologne he was wearing. “And you’re fucking hotter. Way hotter than you look.”

“And I’ll be fucking you _hotly_ …” His heated body exuded the carnal desire, seeping out from every pore of his skin—I liked the smell, and I especially loved the salty tinge when I brushed my tongue over the hollow of his neck, following the curvature of his collarbone upwards to his shoulder where I left another marking on his skin.

I remember I laid him down on my desk and with that wet, cat-like smirk lining between his lips, he murmured, “Mm-hmmm…” He did small stretches with his arms that somehow reminded me of a cat and I chuckled at the sight.

“Look at yourself; so fuckable…” I hummed the words. My hands rubbed his pale thighs gently and released his erected cock from the confine of his brief, before spreading the legs.

I was about to take off my briefs when he suddenly straightened his back, his legs were dangling on the edge of the dark, polished mahogany desk. He hummed against my lips, kissing me still with the familiar fire radiated from his body, burning me in pleasure. The thrill was too amazing to describe—it was something you could only experience to understand how it was—as his body didn’t cease to put a force against mine.

His taste was too intoxicating me until I could no longer comprehend what was actually going on, but the magic disappeared once we stopped kissing once again. And that was when I realized that it was me seated on my own leather chair with him bending over, hovering me. He bit my lower lip, releasing it so slowly with a smirk carved on his gorgeous face before he started planting light kisses downwards, from my chin to my chest, from my nipples to my hips.

I gazed down and found his eyes peeking, gleaming with a sinful intention. He got down to his knees, his face was between my spreading legs, inches away from my erected cock. Without breaking his stare, he kissed the tip of my clothed erection and put enough pressure to make me squirm and mewl.

“Fancy some warm-up, Gorgeous?”

He definitely didn’t really wait for my answer once he trapped the elastic band wrapping my hips with his teeth, taking the briefs off no-hand.

 

*

 

It’s always amazing to know what human’s body was capable of doing. Forgive me for being kind of trying-too-hard-to-sound-brainy, but what I actually refer is the body of one particular man.

Oh. And don’t forget about his mouth.

My hands were gripping the armrest tightly. The sight of him still smirking while taking the head of my manhood, wet with precum, close to his mouth hitched my breath. The gleaming on the surface of his brown orbs made the anticipation built up inside my chest, and the moment when he brushed the tip against the outline of his lips was enough to let the growl escape from my gritted teeth.

“So… you’re a banker, eh?” he spoke in a hushed voice, echoed by the intense silence of my bedroom engulfing us.

I nodded, but a few seconds passed with him doing nothing but stare at me with my hard member only one blow away from his mouth. The air I breathed in was heavy and I gulped, feeling how dry my throat was although we hadn’t started anything at all. “Yeah... Ho—fuck!”

The sting of elation coursed throughout my body and ran down my spine once I felt the wet tightness eventually taking my length—now that I think of it, wasn’t it too soon even for a deep throat? But as you may find out later, the God-like stranger who was starting to give me a blowjob here paid no heed about anything but pleasure.

It didn’t take long, though, as he also eventually took my shaft out of his mouth. I felt my manhood throbbing and the yearning for the same sensation soon replaced the anticipation. That mouth definitely wasn’t only good at kissing.

His tongue put another pressure on the tip of my throbbing cock and then his hand wrapped around the base of my shaft, gripping it firmly yet without making me feel uncomfortable.

“So… a hot banker here,” he cooed and wetted his own lips. The grip around my shaft gently turned into a squeeze, causing a whimper slipping out from my mouth. “What are you thinking right now? Global economy? The probability of a financial meltdown in the next five years?”

“I’m—” I could barely make a short sentence once he finally put the head of my penis inside his mouth. His eyes were staring up and found me as he began to move his hand and mouth in a rhythmic motion. “I’m thinking about… you.”

He only hummed, murmuring whatever words he wanted to say. Or maybe, he only wanted to hum.

“You. Yes… _you_.”

Because who wouldn’t? Seeing that beautifully sculptured body bare in front of me and having his mouth pleasuring me and feeling his raising temperature against my skin and hearing his voice so lovely only for me… At that time, I had no idea that I had fallen and now that I finally do, he was the one who had collected all the pieces of me and turned me into someone new.

Plus, have I mentioned that I really needed to fuck him? And fucking his mouth did sound great.

I bucked my hips instinctively into his mouth when he released his hand and took my length wholly once again. My hand freed the armrest and soon enough, it was full of the soft black locks in it as I shoved his face into my loins. He tightened the grip of his mouth around the base of my shaft and then pulling his head away, but not releasing my length yet for his sinful lips were still trapping the spot right under the head of my cock.

My fingers, tangled securely onto his hair, yanked him so our eyes met again. “I want to fuck you, Honey,” I hissed the words. “And your mouth… it’ll be only… the beginning.”

The tip of his tongue flicked my frenulum, making me squirm in ecstasy. His lips were pressed on my inner thigh and I felt his teeth sinking there before he sucked and licked at the spot. It didn’t take long until the wetness of his tongue left my skin only to resurface on my manhood once again as he licked its underside, from the base of my shaft towards the head.

“You know what? I’ve always thought that people working in your field are always so cold and bland, and don’t know how to have fun. But I guess I was… wrong…” His tongue was playing with the other side of my penis, still licking it like he did an ice cream. “And it’s probably the first time I don’t mind being wrong…” His mouth formed a sly grin, flashing a series of pearl white teeth, before it opened…

When I screamed once I felt the surface of his teeth glided along my shaft and heard his laughter after his surprise attack, I knew none of us would know how to stop us from… ourselves.

Unlike before, he practically had buried his face in my groin and his head was bobbing up and down as he sucked and licked my penis alternately. Once or two, or maybe even more, the tip of his tongue tickled my testicles which were getting heavy and heavier in each passing second, before pursing his lips together and sucking on the patch of skin lightly. He took my length inch by inch slowly out of his mouth, only to take it again and wrap it even tighter each time he finished his own round.

Meanwhile, I was left panting and nearly breathless in every touch he made with his mouth, lips, and tongue—even his teeth teased me not only once. His humming felt totally great, sending the thrill coming from the vibration he made around my penis inside his mouth that spread to every part of my body. My hips didn’t stop thrusting into his mouth, and never once had he ever complained about getting himself probably almost choked.

I yanked him; a fistful of his hair was still inside my hand. His droopy eyes met me and after a flick over the tip of my cock, he smiled. “What?” I saw a wet trail running down the corner of his lip and he didn’t seem to keep his mouth unoccupied for he quickly used the flat of his tongue to trail the base of my shaft before gripping it and his mouth sucking the head.

The churning inside my stomach was getting even more unbearable as I muttered, “I’ll come…”

His head and fist were still moving up and down rhythmically. “Mm-hmm…”

I pressed my eyelids tightly, overwhelmed by the urgency to empty my sacks. As I finally reached my peak, I remember he had done something that surprised me, giving me a sensation that sent me over the edge. But once the climax was really coming, I gave no single fuck to anything for the experience had wiped out everything from my head.

The hand and mouth, still wrapping around my erection with their tightness, were practically milking me along with the spasm spreading throughout my body. _Shoot. Shoot. Shoot_ , those were the only thing I had in mind as I spurted the contents of my testicles. White was everything I was seeing for a few moments, until eventually the face of a man began to manifest before my eyes.

He was still there, kneeling before me, with my cock, running out of its juice, no longer inside his mouth. His lips were wet from my cum and he climbed atop me, sitting on my lap with his legs bent and flanking my thighs. I can’t recall if I even said any single word because the aftermath of my climax still lingered, but I know he pressed his lips against mine, kissing me with the same passion as I was having a taste of my own directly from his mouth.

He still tasted as great as before, even after what I had done to his mouth. I let him suck my lips and tongue, and once I started to regain my consciousness, I replied his kiss with the same passion. His hands hastily unbuttoned my shirt, the only layer of cloth that had been keeping our beating chests from melding as one. I pushed him with a forceful kiss while removing the sleeves.

Once I was free, my hands began to roam all across his body, although they ended up caressing his ass anyway—you can’t blame me, though, because it did feel great to knead the soft, plump cheeks. Plus, the way he moaned inside me…

His words, though they were no louder than a whisper, was loud enough as he bit and licked my ear when I was nipping at his bare, pale shoulder, “How’s your taste, Sexy?” The air blowing out from his mouth was still as hot as ever.

“Don’t know…” I murmured on his soft skin, trying to memorize the scent I was breathing in. “All I could taste is you…”

He chuckled lightly—it wasn’t something I had expected, especially with nothing but sexual intention that had brought us to where we were… but his laughter rang so beautifully in my head—beautiful, just like the rest of his body.

I could feel the tip of his nose brushing lightly on my skin, and I thought I started to get aroused again; I wasn’t the only one, once I noticed a poke nudging my stomach.

His hips were moving up and down slowly, and his hardened member followed the movement, brushing against my abs. I suppressed the urge to groan loudly once noticing the familiar rush starting to reclaim me once again. With his mouth hung open, his lips trembling in whatever pleasure he was receiving from his own ministration, he asked me, “Have you ever bottomed?”

“Hmmm? No… Never…” I took an advantage of his agape mouth, delving his wet, hot cavern immediately. His body shuddered against mine as he buried his fingers deeply into my shoulders. My hands moved to his hips, trying to position him and his hole right on the top of my growing erection, but he refused to move; my twitching cock was buried somewhere it wasn’t supposed to be. I grunted my disapproval into his mouth only to get him biting my lower lip hard, making me yelp in surprise. “What the fuck??!?!!”

My chair felt perfect for us two, if riding me was what he wanted. I got my desk only less than one step away from us too, if I wanted to spread his legs for me to enter him. But apparently, he didn’t come up with the same thoughts as he, once again, climbed down from my lap and landed his soft ass on the wooden desk, facing me.

His eyes were imprisoning me with a sharp stare while he pushed himself backwards. He spread his legs on my desk, bending his knees and pulling them up. The sight of his hole stirred me, causing another twitch resurfacing at the head of my cock. My eyes didn’t fail to capture the sight of his thick meat, standing proud and refusing the force of gravity. Stuffs were falling from the desk as he scrambled his hands carelessly on the wooden top, still not breaking his intense gaze.

I thought of his gesture as an invitation, but once I raised my body, he slammed the wooden surface hard enough to startle me. With one hand propping him up, he spat at the palm of his other one for a few times. “Sit, Gorgeous. Sit and…” a fist was gripping his own length later, stroking it up and down, “ _watch_ …”

A long groan rumbled from the base of my throat, full of dissatisfaction. My eyes followed his hand’s movement, still lightly and slowly stroking his joystick up and down. He began moaning unabashedly; the voice coming out from that sinful mouth was like a background music for the movie-like scenes forming in my clouded head where he spread his legs for me, pressing his fiery loins against mine, and I was the one who had the pleasure of pumping his thick length in my hand. I imagined him singing my name into my mouth and right into the shell of my ear in the seductive voice of his, chanting it like a mantra as he was begging me to fuck him _hard_.

But the reality I was seeing was nothing less than… amazing. His pale skin glowed even brighter, contrasting my mahogany desk. His brown eyes were half lidded and his wicked lips never met for he didn’t stop moaning. Each time he pumped his own length, his body jerked lightly—I had lost count on how many times my heart skipped a beat once my eyes captured such sight. His hole, still untouched and tight, was peeking and calling for my attention voicelessly.

The thrill was running down my spine, rushing straight towards my cock, and I couldn’t resist the need to touch myself. I laid my back, feeling the softness and comfort of my leather chair, and fisted my aroused length. I began stroking it slowly but steadily, building my own speed, and moaned blissfully to feel the tightness of my own fist around my penis, feeling how ecstatic the friction was.

The images of me pleasuring him and his legs encircling me by my waist returned. The voice of his lustful whimper melting in my ear echoed throughout the inside of my brain. Instead of my fist pumping my own length, I imagined it was his, as we were pleasuring each other.

He increased his pace and I followed; soon enough, the air was filled with not only our shameless groaning, but also our heavy, erratic breath. I felt my heartbeat was racing too fast and each time I managed to breathe in the air, it somewhat refused to leave. I thought I was ready to explode any time. My two hands were coiling my erection then.

“What…” the word blurted out of his mouth was heavy, “what a pity… that you’ve n-never… bottomed, _Honey_ …” he sighed his last word and the sound boosted my libido, imagining the feeling of his hot breath against my lips as he whimpered before our lips crashing in another fiery kiss.

I squeezed the base and middle of my penis before resuming myself—one hand squeezing the head of my penis, while the next one was making its way up my shaft. With the idea of his hands were the one giving me pleasure, I was completely drowning in the sensation triggered by the stimulation that seemed unending.

“The mouth… and the fist… those aren’t the only holes you… can use, you know?”

Despite the heavy sigh of words, I could hear them clearly as if those were whispered directly in my ear.

It didn’t take long until he snapped me with his high-pitched cry, and one blink later, my vision was filled not only with my fantasy, but a modern-day Adonis who was masturbating, his thighs were open, on my polished mahogany table. While I was still keeping up with my rushing desire, pumping my length in a fast pace, he had released ropes and ropes of white cum in his hand—an assumption I made once I saw him lying flat on his back, groaning almost to no end. His legs, still bent, were shaky.

The familiar smell filled the heated air. I inhaled it, and the scent entered along with the vision of him cumming inside me. I remembered how thick his meat was; the thought of him pushing his length into my hole triggered another wave of lust, and the one of him thrusting his wand inside me made me squirm in ecstasy. One hand was still stroking my own shaft when I saw him turning and slowly raised his ass with his legs, still wobbly from his climax, propping him up.

I let out a long growl upon seeing such sight; with my throbbing cock ready to explode the content of my sacks. With his amazing ass exposed before me, my fantasy quickly turned into the image of me thrusting my chunk of meat inside his hole…

…his _wet_ hole, for he was reaching for his own rump with his cum-smeared hand, massaging it. One digit entered his hole smoothly and I couldn’t care more about how many fingers he had inserted into himself because _I needed to fuck him_. And soon enough, his moaning of ecstasy joined my groaning once again as he continued fingering himself, probably already hitting his sweet spot with his own digits.

My orgasm was nearing and the sight of him fingering his own self had completely got me on the edge. Screw his craps about telling me to sit and watch; I had to get myself inside his hole, abuse his prostate, and fill him with my cum like I had done to his mouth.

And that was what I would do.

All I knew is that I rushed to the desk and gripped his hips, dragged his hot, naked body towards me, and grabbed his hair, pulling his back towards my chest. I yanked his hand out of his entrance, slapped his ass, and spread his legs, quickly adjusting the head of my cock to his entrance with my mouth sucking at the expanse of skin on his shoulder.

There was no time to take things slowly; I pushed all my length into him, not sane enough to care if his hole had been ready enough or not. He cried, probably from how his muscles had to convolute to adjust the size of my penis—the grip put around my penis felt too amazing; he was perfectly tight. I might or might not wonder whether he was a virgin or not—which is probably the latter if I have to tell you the answer now; he was too alluring and skillful to be a first-timer.

My lips were kissing him senselessly, pressed on his sweet-smelling body that exuded his thirst for pleasure. I thrust into his throbbing heat, fucking him almost mercilessly; he and his body accepted instinctively as his hips bucked towards me, silently asking me to shove more and more of my length into him. Skins were slamming against each other, my balls were hitting his ass almost to no end. My hands wrapped around his ribs, groping it from front to back. Occasionally, I touched his nipples while caressing his toned chest when I was running my hands all the way along the sides.

Our lips were reunited and his muffled moaning was filling up my lungs. Inside, the tongues were savoring each other. The thrill from ramming my whole length inside him, hitting his prostate over and over again in fast and hard thrusts, and tasting him in my tongue once again finally brought me to my peak.

Whenever a tiny distance grew between our lips, he either cried in pleasure or encouraged me to keep fucking him—“More, Baby. More!”, “Hit that spot. Yesss!”, “You’re so good, Sexy… So… thick…”, and such.

The groaning escaped from my mouth following the churning sensation inside the bottom of my stomach, stirring me with an urge to release. My pace was eventually getting slower, yet I was still deep-thrusting him.

The brief moment our lips parted, he told me, “Release it, Babe. Fill me up with your cum just like what you’ve done to my mouth…” I can’t recall what answer I gave him—maybe I didn’t give him any. My body jerked once the sensation was rushing all over me again and finally, I gave in to the urge to release after hitting his sweet spot for the last time. The muscles wrapping around my penis tightened, squeezing all my juice out. I saw the same white and without having to look, I knew I was releasing white too, filling up his sweet hole with my own.

My nose nuzzled his neck and I buried my face inside the softness of his skin, breathing in and out his sweetly voluptuous scent for the nth time that night as my climax overwhelmed me. Both of us were still panting, the sound was engulfing us like a bubble. My chest was still throbbing erratically as I pulled my length out of him; squelch and pop.

His eyes were peering at me as his head turned; I saw the wet trace of saliva on the tip of his lip tail. I felt his heavy breath fanning my face. When I leaned my face, the heated blow coming from his parted lips felt strangely comfortable and familiar, as if he was not a man I met only a few hours ago. My lips landed on the corner of his cat-like mouth, planting a gentle peck.

But a bite in my lip was all I got—not the hard or painful one, yet it was still enough to startle me. “Wh—” Two fingers pressed on my lips interrupted me.

“That’s,” the gaze reflected on his droopy eyes felt strangely warm, “for not doing what I’ve told you, Handsome. Didn’t I tell you to sit and watch?” His voice was quiet and soft, although it didn’t make him humbler than his poised demeanor.

I hunched my shoulder slightly, low enough so the heat and scent each pore of his skin radiated and exuded filling my lungs, and chuckled. “Don’t blame me, Sexy…” His body shuddered under me as I planted a butterfly kiss on his shoulder blade. “Who told you to be this… _hot_?” The tips of my fingers bushed along his abdomen lightly, downwards and upwards, before my thumb circled his buds; it didn’t take long to hear his lascivious mewl once my skin touched his. As he squirmed, his ass might or might not intentionally grazed my pelvis.

“Should I do it a—ahh…” he sighed, tipping his head and opening more of his neck. My mouth quickly found a spot to mark, nipping and sucking at it until a blueberry-colored spot blossomed.

“Hmmm… no…” I grabbed him by his waist and turned him over, my hand wound around his thigh so our bodies were glued tightly once again. A pair of arms were flung around my neck, bringing our face close enough for another kiss. “Watching you is such a torture, Beautiful. You’ll need to chain me to bed if you’d like me to do nothing.”

“Chain you to bed? Hmmm… kinky. Are you into that stuff, Darling?”

I stared at the playful glint gleaming on the surface of his light brown orbs, admiring how perfect the creases hanging at the outer corner of his eyes was as his mouth widened into a Cheshire grin. _How can someone so sinful like him pull off this adorable, innocent look?_ was inside my head to see the expression carved on his face.

“I’ve tried once or twice… maybe more. Do you want us to play it now?”

He lowered his hands, pressing the palms right on my chest without breaking his stare. Slowly, he squeezed my chest before running his hands down to my abs, groping my body while kissing my jawline upwards my earlobe to bite my ear playfully. “No,” his hushed voice was like a chocolate melting in my tongue as I licked it off his body, “That’s… an interesting offer, Gorgeous. But…”

From such distance, I whimpered right into his ear upon feeling a pair of hands squeezing and molding my cheeks, our pelvises were brushing against each other—lightly, yet enough to spark the thrill.

“…I’d like to change the way you see the world,” the wet tip of his tongue touched the corner of my lip, sending shiver down my spine, ”It sounds like a more fun idea, doesn’t it?”

I gasped after he pressed his thumb on my hole. The subtle scent of white musk from the salty sweat I licked from his neck entered my system, and my body shuddered under his hold

“Bed?” murmured he before kissing downwards my chest.

His finger didn’t get in, though; it only teased the entrance with all the rubbing and massaging around the rim. But still, it was like I was slowly turning into nothing but a substance with no form and he was my creator who’d sculpt me.

I pressed my eyelids closed, feeling how the muscles underneath my skin—especially those of inside my hole—were tense. However, the words came out of the tight gap between my parted lips anyway, saying, “Yes… please.”

 

*

 

In the end, we reached my bed and there was a moment of relief once my back met the comfort of my mattress; it didn’t last long, at least until the tension began to surround us, again and again. It started with dozens of kiss after he joined me on my side. Our hands were roaming freely, taking another chance to remember every inch of each other’s body with our legs tangled. The intimacy was painted with nothing but the wet sound of us kissing, biting one and another’s lip, and sucking each other.

His hand was no longer fondling my cheek; rather, it ran all across my back, following the curvature of my spine, up and down. I oddly missed the touch, though… especially to feel the pressure put on my hole again. It was so strange for me to feel that way; my hole was throbbing yet I was too intoxicated by how delicious he tasted in my mouth and tongue, so I ignored the feeling completely.

The other tongue inside my mouth was completely occupied, touching me in a way that left me with nothing but the desire. Again, I shuddered under his embrace, moaning into his mouth once I felt the tongue lightly came into contact with the back of my upper incisors.

He _was_ different; I knew it right from the moment we kissed for the first time. What I didn’t expect at all was how everything I had ever done became a series of completely different experiences with him too. I had never kissed a pair of lips like his, nor had I ever fucked someone who was completely sure about what he really wanted… what he wanted me to do to him.

But getting this so close, so intimate with him was really mind-blowing. My clouded consciousness no longer cared if I had fallen too deep into his game, for he gave me an absolutely new experience: I had no idea that pleasuring someone could make me feel even more sexually satisfied.

My back met the mattress once again and his perfectly sculpted face was hovering me before our lips rejoined passionately. This time, he didn’t trap my lips for too long, for his mouth was soon enough busy landing kisses and leaving marks on my skin. He get on all fours, settling himself above me and encaging me with his limbs.

“Hey…” he pushed the strands away from my eye with his fingers, “what did you do there?”

I blinked and his face was no longer before me; the wet touch near my nipple was an obvious sign of where his face—and mouth—was at. Words were rushing into my head, but they were nothing but messy jumble of letters for the ecstasy from feeling his hot mouth wrapping my bud was too stimulating. A wet sound followed after he finished sucking at my hardened nipple that triggered a loud grunt rumbling from the bottom of my throat.

“I’ve,” he found another target: my other nipple, “never seen you at SUA, Gorgeous. Was it your first time?”

The soft bed linen was filling my hands when the flat of his sinful tongue brushed over my chest as if he was eating ice cream. I squirmed, hardly uttering a simple ‘yes’. His mouth and tongue were going further down south, until I felt two hands gently spread my legs and bent the knees up. They rested on my knees, keeping my legs open for him to see whatever I had down there, and his eyes peeked from the curtain of black fringe, looking messy after all what we had done so far.

“Guess I’m lucky tonight,” cooed the modern-day Eros, who was sitting on his knees. His back eventually bent, leaning his face towards my loins to blow the tip of my cock. I yelped is a mix of surprise and delight, and my hips bucked up once he planted a subtle kiss on the tip. “To find you tonight… such a lucky man I am.”

He crawled forward, hovering me once again with his sinful tongue wetting his lips. He then brought it to my face, licking my earlobe before taking it into his hot mouth. I felt his teeth grazing my ear before he released it, yet his breath fanning the side of my face was a proof that he was still lingering there and only he and God who knew what he’d be doing one millisecond later:

A whisper it was, saying, “Tell me that you feel the same too,” he spoke in hushed voice. “Will you?”

I nodded; the clench in my chest, grasping my lungs and heart tightly, made me hardly utter any single word. Even so, along with the heavy breath I managed to exhale, I finally answered, “Yes… I’m lucky… to—”

My answer was never meant to finish, for his tongue quickly slipped into my mouth, pulling me towards him in a kiss. He took the advantage he got, dominating the kiss with nothing but a single muscle and luring me to enter his cavern so he could suck my tongue. Then he nibbled my lower lip, humming while doing so as if he was eating the sweetest food in life.

He suddenly pulled his face away from me, inviting a deep growl grumbling from my throat which quickly turned into another gasp once he impatiently trailed my body with his tongue downwards. My cock twitched once I felt him sucking at a patch of my inner thigh—close enough to stir the inside of my stomach, yet far enough to leave me yearning for his touch on my manhood.

His hands were pushing my thighs, as if they were not wide enough for him to tease me by planting kisses around my aroused dick. He was in the middle of marking me on the other thigh when he murmured, “I’m going to make you feel really good tonight, Gorgeous…” His lips kissed the spot before his mouth sucked, creating a wet sound once he finished making the mark. “Only then we can finally have the real fun. Don’t you want it too?”

“Fuck… stop with all the teasing, Babe. Please?” I groaned. “Can we start now?”

I saw the familiar glint on his light brown eyes when he put my length in his hand, stroking it gently. My body quickly responded; my hips bucked upwards, begging for more friction. He smirked with his lascivious cat-like mouth before taking the mushroom head into it. My toes curled, although the sensation didn’t take long for he slowly took it out while sucking it as if he was doing a lollipop.

The last thing I saw before I pressed my lids tightly, closing my eyes following the rush of thrilling sensation coming from one spot down there were the devilish gaze and smirk from his face. There was a pressure put on a place that somewhat felt familiar to me, although I had never had any idea where. But it was close… _so close_ to my hole, and he continued massaging me right there.

The thrill… I swear I could feel it even in my fingertips.

A pair of hands turned me around and I soon found the comfort of my mattress against my cheek. He picked me up by my waist, moving me onto all fours. I was lost, not knowing what would happen next until I felt something wiggling and working through the rim of my hole.

That was… definitely _new_.

The movement soon invited a loud moaning of rapture coming out from my mouth. “Shit. Fuck. Shit. Shitshitshitshit…” was most likely what my brain could produce, aside from the voice of ecstatic pleasure coming from the tongue working into me.

I pressed my eyes shut, lowering my head and burying it into my bed, but it was not enough to muffle my own voice, I assume. All I can remember is how wonderful it was to feel his wet tongue inside me. Maybe, just maybe, there was a split-second where I thought it was everything he could do with his mouth.

Just like what the universe was trying to prove, I was wrong. The pleasure didn’t stop there once he sucked. And that was when I was completely lost, drowning in a new-found elation that automatically made my body long for more.

And more.

And more.

_More…_

I pressed my ass against his face, crying out to him that I was begging for more. The sound he made while sucking me only boosted my libido. My hand frantically reached for my shaft and I began stroking it, hardly keeping myself steady when the three remaining limbs were overwhelmed by the ecstasy he was giving me. His mouth and tongue were not the only ones that got busy, for his palms were busy groping and kneading my cheeks—he occasionally spread them apart as he continued delving his tongue inside my rump.

Unfortunately, such experience had to come to its end, only to get replaced by a different kind of pressure that made me scream. There was a sting of pain coming from my end, which gave me nothing but bliss only a moment later. I looked over my shoulder and his face was what I found, soon enough—he leant over me, fanning me with his hot, heavy breath. I saw the fire in his eyes were getting brighter.

“This will hurt. I know,” his voice, however, was strangely soothing and calming. “But you know what’ll happen, don’t you? I’ll be using my spit to shove the whole length into you… but if you prefer me using lube, y—”

I shook my head desperately, speaking each word after one heavy breath, “No. It’s okay. Do it. Enter me.”

But he didn’t do it immediately; rather, he only gave me a look, full of concern, although he couldn’t hide the fact of how much he wanted to fuck me right there and right then, devouring me with all his fiery desire… probably until he turned me into ash.

A price worth to pay, if what I had been experiencing that night with him would be the last thing to feel.

He gave me a rough kiss, although he didn’t push himself even further inside me. His teeth buried even deeper into my lips, groaning into me once I opened my mouth for him. I could taste blood melting in my tongue, but I couldn’t care much for he still tasted as great as ever. He trapped my lower lip, releasing it slowly as a distance grew between us. His weight disappeared from my back and I growled in discontentment, until I felt something entered me through the perimeter of my hole.

A finger plunged into my asshole, making a circling movement. That didn’t feel as great as when he got his tongue worked inside me, but it certainly was less painful. Soon enough, I felt another digit entered my hole and he scissored me and my tight muscles slowly relaxed.

That, however, wasn’t enough. So I cried out, practically begging him to enter me and asking for his cock buried deep inside me… until he hit that sweet spot; the one I always aimed and my partner wanted me to hit whenever I fucked a man. The sensation completely got me on the edge—I was still stroking my own erection and having my G-spot hit only made it even more difficult to prop myself up.

His fingers didn’t do it once, but twice… thrice… and I lost count on how many times he touched that spot, sending an unending rushing wave of orgasm straight to my cock I was still pumping. I increased my pace when he was still finger fucking me, and there was a moment of sanity where I wondered if those guys also felt the same thrilling experience I was having when I fucked them.

My orgasm was nearing and I didn’t stop screaming in pleasure, not caring the scratch inside my throat—probably from how we overworked it that night. A hand slapped mine I used to pump me, yanking it with enough force until I let my erection go, only to continue stroking mine. He gripped my cock, ready to burst its content, even tighter and I was dying not to collapse from the stimulation as I awkwardly shifted the center of my body from one side to another.

His fingers—I had no idea how many he had inserted—curled for the last time as I groaned, mumbling and telling him I was about to come. He pulled them out of my hole to tug my balls lightly and massaged the same spot between them and my anus, pushing the contents towards the meatus.

I came, squirting rope and rope of white in his hand, eventually gaining my consciousness. My chest was thumping and my heart was beating in a messy rhythm. My erratic breath mixed with my grunt, filling up the air around us. The tight grip around my cock, depleted of its juice, hadn’t let go of me yet for a few moments; once he released me, I immediately fell to my stomach and the next thing my brain could comprehend was how shaky my limbs were.

But he, absolutely, hadn’t done with me yet, for he quickly got me on my back once again. Our eyes were locked once again, and even with my sight were clouded by the remnants of my climax, it wasn’t difficult to see that he had nothing but burning desire inside him. Without saying anything, he pinned me with nothing but his gaze while coating his erection with my own cum. Once he was done, he spread my legs—still wobbly—and got on his knees, raising his body with my limbs wound around him.

The head of his penis circled the rim of my entrance and with a smirk carved on his God-like face, he suddenly shoved his manhood into me. The way my muscles contorted to adjust to his size snapped me. He, however, stopped somewhere in the middle before pulling his penis out of my hole—it was slower, this time, and felt less painful for me.

He bent over while gliding his shaft into me, and I still cried from the pain. A pair of lips captured mine, distracting me from the hurt in a fiery kiss. And I should say it worked, for his taste, apparently, was always intoxicating. He ate me surprisingly gently; at the same time, he began rocking himself so I could take his length inch by inch. Eventually, the pain disappeared and I was graced with the tinge of pleasure that sparked the desire inside me.

I playfully bit his lip and he gave me that same stunningly mischievous smirk before he increases his pace. Each thrust was getting deep and deeper, making me unable to keep my lips meet for the urge to moan was too unbearable. His lips were no longer against mine, but I wasn’t sane enough to care.

How should I describe it? I had no idea and I still don’t. Didn’t I tell you before that he gave me something I couldn’t describe unless I experienced it myself? And didn’t I tell you that things felt completely new with him?

Maybe it was because I had never bottomed before, or maybe he did have the magic. Whichever it was, what he had done to me was more than what all word from all language on Earth capable of defining. But if you really want to know how I’d like to describe it, maybe it was similar to Alice’s feeling when she went down the rabbit hole.

I was Alice, who decided to follow the rabbit. I caught with it, per quoted, “just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit hole under the hedge. In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again.”1 I might or might not have realized where it would lead the moment I decided to “chase” the rabbit—him. All I can understand now is how captivated I was to pursue him without even asking any single question.

And in the end, there I was, being not only seized by him, but also enraptured by his very presence. He was the man of many names—Eros, Kama, Tlazolteotl, Tu’er Shen, and more. But to me, he was the rabbit hole I didn’t intend to get out from, even though that also meant I had to face all the absurdity and bizarreness of the world I just entered.

Again, he made it a worthy price to pay.

His tongue, brushing against my nipple, only called for another lewd whimpering that never ceased from slipping out from my open mouth. He was still inside me, each hard thrust was aimed at that particular spot that sent thrill down my spine.

“You’re hotter,” he brought the hardened nub into his mouth, sucking it shamelessly. “I swear to God, you’re even hotter when you’re writhing in lust, Babe…” A grunt escaped from his parted lips as I joined his rhythm, bucking my hole towards him as if I wanted to swallow all his length. “Your body was heaven… but you’re… way hotter than hell. _Sssssshit_...”

Two steady hands were grabbing my hips and he didn’t find it difficult to carry me as we switched our position. I was sitting on him with his dick buried and thrusting up into my hole, my arms were resting on his shoulder. With his hands still glued securely on my sides, he guided me upwards and downwards his thick meat.

We kissed, breathing in and out each other’s moaning, and when his mouth stopped at my ear, his whisper said, “Dance for me, Gorgeous.”

I buried my fingers into his shoulders, adjusting the angle while moving my own self up and down his erected manhood. As I finally found the angle and set the pace, my body bounced on top of him nearly to no end. My lips immediately settled on the crook of his neck, inhaling the same carnal scent with a tinge of white musk his salty skin oozed. No words; only lewd voice that came out from out mouth. A pair of palms had moved to my cheeks, parting them for a better access so his cock could glide up into my hole easier. Our chests were glued together and our heartbeat was mixed as one. The blood had rushed towards my own length, stiffen between our bodies.

“You…” I murmured the word while pressing my lips on his soft neck, “…you’re feeling even more… fantastic _inside_ me. Why’re you so… damn, you’re so huge…”

His mouth was taking my ear, his tongue tickled me as it left the damp trail while tracing the curvature of my earlobe. “Sing for me, Babe. Would you?” His hot breath fanned me, sending another thrill down to my spine and towards my cock, when he whispered something.

It wasn’t a word, and despite my state, it somewhat managed to reach my temporal lobe.

His body jerked and his teeth were digging deep into my shoulder as he let out a long growl reverberating from the base of his lung. We swapped our position once again; he pushed me hard into my bed and his thrusting was getting more and more frantic. My mouth still didn’t stop chanting the thing he whispered in my ear earlier, for each was more pleasing to say than before.

I clawed his back, encouraging him. He bit me somewhere along my shoulder, muffling his crying. I knew that sign; his climax was coming for real, and I was right.

The spasms came along with his loud scream and I let my muscles squeeze him. He fell on top of me, still emptying his sacks. It was not a difficult job to get him on his back—his cock sprung free along with the sound of wet pop—and I quickly positioned my face above his deflating manhood and brought my mouth closer, engulfing the head with my own mouth.

Getting to all fours, I finally paid attention to my own aroused cock while swallowing his liquid—it wasn’t surprising to tell you that his sperm was and still is the best I’ve ever tasted, was it? And no, that wasn’t my first time swallowing it. I didn’t waste my time; my hand pumped my own length fast ever since the beginning.

When he had emptied out his balls from their content, I ran my tongue up and down his shaft, licking it off. Once I was done, I took a brief break to straddle him on his chest, still moving up and down rather erratically, and then resumed my ministration for my own self. His half-closed eyes looked strangely warm as I stared down.

I sang again, singing a song only for him, until I reached my climax and shot rope and rope of white, thick liquid from the tip of my cock. The fluid was spread all across his chest, and despite my panting, I leaned down to lick it off his face.

The next few minutes later, we were only laying in my bed with cum stain on our body and my bed linen, filling up the air engulfing us with the familiar smell of sex. But none of us didn’t mind it, for we were busy looking into each other’s eyes and trying to be as close as possible, leaving no tight gap between our bodies. My fingers were playing with his black fringe, scattered all across his forehead.

Without breaking the stare, I whispered the thing he told me before.

He replied with a smile—a genuine smile that sparked nothing but the warm radiance—and answered, “You know what? I’ve never thought my name could sound so beautiful until you were the one who said it, Gorgeous.”

I leaned for a peck on the tip of his cat-like mouth, murmuring my name into the plushness on my lips.

 

*

 

That may be the first time he fucked me, but it clearly wasn’t the last one. We spent the rest of the night and even the morning after fucking each other almost everywhere—my bathroom tub, shower room, vanity counter, kitchen island, entry hallway, living room sofa, and backyard terrace. If only my parents didn’t plan to visit me for lunch, we might have locked ourselves in my place throughout the weekend.

I fully understood that I shouldn’t expect for something more, because this could be (and was most likely) merely a one-night stand, regardless of what he had done to me only in hours. That’s why I felt nothing but surprised when he asked for my number—we were back in my room, still naked in my bed, when he did that. He even called my number right away and told me, “That’s me. Save it, okay?” in a way that was far from what any typical experienced lover like him would have done.

He left before noon after we showered together—I told him that I’d drive him home, but he insisted on calling his driver instead.

There were words hanging at the tip of my tongue he was sucking for the last time before his taxi finally arrived. We were in the living room, making ourselves as comfortable as possible without having to strip ourselves bare.

“What’s wrong?” His light brown eyes blinked once the kiss ended.

I shrugged, trying to do it nonchalantly. But when I started biting my thumbnail and stole a glance, I knew he knew.

 He reached for his wallet and took a card out he handed to me in a formal way, although the smirk on his face told differently. When I accepted the sheet of paper, his phone was ringing—his driver and his car had arrived. We shared one… two last kisses on the front porch before his figure shrunk and disappeared into a 5 Series in black.

Do you think that it’s the typical story where the stranger whom I fucked and who fucked me was apparently someone I’d have to work with in the future? Although such fantasy is really tempting—well, imagine all the sex we’d be having between all the business meetings; aren’t they a great stress reliever?—unfortunately such coincidence was not what happened to me.

I saw his name, printed on his business card, and had to be honest that I felt relieved he was not a man I might have possibly known before. But the fact that there was SUA’s logo on the upper left corner of the card and ‘Owner’ written under his name… needless to say, I found a new place I definitely would frequent.

And I still do.

My name is Kwon Jiyong, and that’s how I met Lee Seungri.

 

**E N D**

 

* * *

  

1 Lewis Carroll, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ (1865)

 


End file.
